1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an operation monitor device of a hardware component, which is particularly used to control the required voltage and core frequency for the hardware component according to the load current in response to the operation of a hardware component.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of science and technology, not only national governments and enterprise systems, but also families and individuals are more and more relying on information processing devices. In order to be convenient and to enhance work efficiency, the clock frequency of the corresponding information processing system has also been gradually enhanced.
Therefore, achieving the best performance of an information processing device through overclocking or under clocking of the computer accessories or peripherals has become one of the most common methods. Taking a display card as an example, it has a graphic processing unit (GPU) exclusively used for processing two-dimensional and three-dimensional images. Instruction execution, memory accessing, and the like are synchronized through clock signals. Therefore, the performance of the display card can be enhanced when the frequencies of the clock signals are increased manually.
The conventional modulating of the clock frequency of the display card, i.e., so-called “overclocking” or “underclocking”; is mostly carried out manually by a user. In other words, the overclocking of the display card is achieved through modulating the core frequency and the memory frequency of the display card manually by the user with application software. Modulating the core frequency is equivalent to overclocking/underclocking the core of the GPU, which is similar to overclocking/underclocking the central processing unit (CPU) internal frequency. Modulating the Memory Clock (MCLK) frequency of the display card is equivalent to increase/decrease the access speed of graphics cache, so as to reduce the bottleneck effects of the memory, which is similar to obtaining a larger memory bandwidth through modulating the external frequency of a motherboard.
However, each time before the clock frequency is modulated manually, the user has to refer to the guide manual and consider the configurations of the peripheral components, in order to modulate the frequency successfully. The operating procedures are not only quite complicated, but also frequency modulation errors are likely to occur if the user lacks relevant knowledge. Excessive or insufficient frequency modulation usually causes extra burden for the operation and unnecessary losses of the related hardware component, and accordingly the life time is shortened. Additionally, when the frequency is modulated manually, if an underclocking action is not carried out after the overclocking, the display card is at an overclocking state all the time. Thus, not only the electric power is consumed, but also the life time of the display card is probably shortened as well.
Therefore, the professionals in relevant research and development fields are exerting their efforts on how to adjust the operating parameters of the hardware component automatically and dynamically, so as to avoid involving manual operations and further reducing the losses of the component. Thus, the computer accessories and peripherals are also kept in an optimum condition to provide the best performance. However, it will be known from the above that, how to provide an accurate setting value for reference is a key point for achieving automatic and dynamic adjustment when adjusting the operating parameters of the hardware component. Therefore, how to provide an accurate setting value is also an important research subject in the relevant research and development fields.